


⤿MarioSwap⤺ Summary

by raydiamond



Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: All you need to know about ⤿MarioSwap⤺ before reading!Chp 1 - What is, MarioSwap?Chp 2 - Character infoChp 3 - Q&AChp 4 - Cover ArtChp 5 - Spotify Playlist
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. What is, MarioSwap?

Hello there! This is Ray, and I am here to tell you a little about a project of mine - MarioSwap! As the name already tells you, it is a fanwork/fanfiction project about Super Mario universe - with a little twist!

Also, before we start, MarioSwap has a DeviantArt page of its own with art of the the AU in general, [press this link to be send there!](https://www.deviantart.com/marioswap)

Besides DeviantArt page I update stuff about this AU more actively on my Artfol site, as well as Instagram (though I'm planning on moving altogether to Artfol at some point, but for the time being you can find me from there as well!)

Instagram - raydiamond_art

Artfol - raydiamond 

So, let's get to it then!

* * *

** What is 'Mario Swap'? **

Basically, it's very similar to the original concept, but Peace has swapped roles with Mario and Luigi. I've based a lot of stuff on the DiC cartoon, 'Super Mario Bros. 3', for example Bowser is mainly referred to as 'King Koopa', Peach is from the Real World... stuff like that. I wanted to base this AU mostly on the cartoon, because it had such a big impact on me when I was a kid and it's stuck with me the most. I've also studied some stuff about other Mario universes too, so I can create stuff based on canonical facts and not only my own visions.

Peach is a Real Worlder housekeeper, and Mario and Luigi are the Princes Toadstools of Mushroom Kingdom. There's the main plot - King Koopa kidnaps a Prince, Real Worlder goes for the rescue- you know the deal. That's the base, but I've added some twists and turns of my own, hopefully creating a whole new perspective on things and a new, fresh adventure! I've done my best to write and create the AU 'child friendly', but also added maturity. I've wanted to keep the Mario-sense and feeling to it, but still address more serious stuff within reason. I don't use swear words, strong language or gore as they are, I've tried to find creative solutions for such situations. I've also written the AU with the LGBTQ+ community in mind and I hope I've done it well. For example, one big things that's addressed in the AU is for Mario to get married, since he is the older sibling and thus he should marry and become the king. There's both princes and princesses considered for marriage, the story actually starts with a scene where King Koopa is asking for Mario's hand in marriage and later on Luigi is suggesting that Mario could marry Prince Hugo of Giant Land. There's no talk about sexual orientations, Mario doesn't turn down Koopa's proposal because he isn't into men. I didn't see it as a problem to be addressed, and I don't want that kind of negativity in the AU. I have always seen the whole Mario universe and franchise very open minded and accepting to all kinds of people. I don't ship Mario characters, but I like to headcanon Mario and Luigi as pansexuals.

I've also decided upon at least one trans FTM character, and that is Morton from Koopalings. I thought for a long time that Morton/Big Mouth in the cartoon was a girl, and just recently learned that he was indeed a boy. I wanted to make him trans for the AU, not only because I wished to do so, but to pay homage to Vivian from Paper Mario: A Thousand-Year Door, who was in the Japanese version, and I believe in some other translations too, a trans girl.

* * *

-Additional information and text may be added later on-


	2. Character info

On this chapter, you'll learn a little about some of the characters in the AU! I've tried my best to honor every character and keep them as in-character as possible, with some little changes to fit the AU.

I do want to point out, that Mario's character was mainly based on the DIC Cartoon (like most of this AU). Nintendo has left his character quite open and undeveloped on purpose, so his character would be able to fit any situation and world and universe he was in (these are facts, I read them from Mario's Wiki Page). I wanted to bring up the kind, good, caring side of him, still with flaws and weaknesses. There's also some personal reasons behind building Mario's character, because the character and Mario franchise in general has always been a big part of my life, ever since I was a kid. The Mario you see in this AU is how I want to see him, and what I mostly wish I was like myself. 

Art (c) me

* * *

* * *

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

**Prince Mario** \- The older twin and the heir to the throne of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is a kind-hearted, fair ruler, who prioritizes everyone else before himself. He knows what is to be expected of him, but following the advice his parents gave him Mario had decided long ago that if he was to marry, it'd happen because he'd fall in love. His kind heart and noble aim, prioritizing his people to everything else, can become weakness in some occasions. Wanting to see goodness in every creature occasionally blinds him from the facts. Mario, even though he hides it well, occasionally hesitates and doubts himself, not really sure if his parents would be proud of him or how he's decided to rule and live his life. He also tends to act before thinking. But in the end, Mario, like his brother, is a fair ruler, much loved and appreciated. 

**Prince Luigi** \- Unlike his older brother, Luigi is unsure, hesitant and quite frankly insecure to act as a ruler. Even so he isn't looked down on or thought of as any less than his extroverted brother, his people don't judge him for his introverted nature. Mario and Luigi hold mushroom folk as equals, they are all more like a big family. Luigi, not meaning any harm by it, quite often tries to talk Mario to getting married so he himself can be spared from the responsibility of ruling. One could think that he is selfish because he thinks and acts this way, but that is not the case. He might be terrified about the responsibilities and the weight the crown holds, but when it comes to him having to step up and take action Luigi does it without hesitation. Alright, maybe a little hesitation, but he'll grow into it. In the end, nothing is more important to Luigi than his brother and his people.

 **Peach** \- A housekeeper from the Real World Peach isn't afraid to stand up for herself and what she believes in. She is a hothead, but she is also a soft, kind person. When she decides on something, she delivers - even if she hesitates a little, she is still unwavering upon her final decision and actions. Before stumbling upon a warp pipe, Peach hadn't realized how dull and simple her life had been, how lonely she was and in need of friends and adventure. For her friends and loved ones she is prepared to do whatever it takes. 

**Daisy** \- The cousin of Peach. Daisy stumbles upon the warp pipe while she's looking for Peach, and soon she finds herself in Mushroom Kingdom. She is a little foolhardy, quick-witted and fearless. She learns a lesson in humbleness and open-mindedness, and she learns to trust people more easier. Even with her slightly invasive and a little aggressive approach, Daisy is quick to drop her walls and pride to help someone she holds dear. 

**King Paolo & Queen Caramel** \- The parents of Mario and Luigi, King Paolo and Queen Caramel have always been very much loved and praised rulers. They continued to uphold the Union of Kingdoms, which Caramel's parents worked hard to assemble, and after them the young Princes uphold the Union as well. Paolo is a real worlder, and Caramel is a native of mushroom folk. Paolo is a calm, attentive man. Caramel is the more social and outgoing of the pair, and she is the one mostly handles discussions and other official matters. Paolo of course learns as he goes, and he's always there for his Queen.

 **Steward Toadsworth** \- An elderly mushroom, who was close friends with Paolo and Caramel, and Caramel's parents. After the passing of the King and Queen Toadsworth became the advisor and foster parent of the little Princes (at the time they were 6 years old.) Toadsworth is a kind mushroom, who supports and loves both Mario and Luigi like his own sons. 

**Toad & Toadette** \- Toad is a relative of Toadsworth, and an adventurous young mushroom. He and Toadette spend a lot of time together, occasionally getting into trouble (more or less dangerous) and making Toadsworth worry for them more than he should. Toad is rather close with both Mario and Luigi, and often spends time in the Royal Castle. Toadette is a very cheerful happy mushroom. 

* * *

* * *

**KOOPA KINGDOM**

**King Bowser Koopa** \- Mainly referred to as 'King Koopa', Bowser is the adoptive son of Kamek. Junior being his only biological child, all the rest of the Koopalings are his adopted children. Koopa may not see eye to eye with his father all the time, and he doesn't realize how much Kamek has power over him, but that doesn't stop him from thinking and acting for himself. A rather liked and fair ruler Koopa is still feared among people. He is very determined to get Mushroom Kingdom for himself, and that determination prevents him from seeing who is actually leading who... 

**Bowser Junior** \- The only biological son of Bowser. He is the youngest, and the heir to the throne. He is still little, not yet spoiled by the world.

 **Roy Koopa** \- Oldest of the Koopalings. He brings forth the brawn! With Morton, Roy and him are incredibly strong opponents.

 **Morton Koopa** \- Second oldest of the Koopalings. He is ftm (female to male). Morton may not share interests with his brainiac brothers, but he is one of the strongest and toughest of the Koopalings.

 **Ludwig Von Koopa** \- The brainiac of the Koopalings, Ludwig comes up with any kinds of gadgets and devices. Not everyone values his talent as much as he does, but it doesn't stop him from doing what he loves.

 **Larry Koopa** \- Usually looked up to as the 'leader' of the Koopalings, Larry thinks of himself as a little king of sorts. He is the person in charge when Koopa is away, but he is very reluctant when it comes to take responsibility of a mistake. 

**Wendy O. Koopa** \- Wendy is the only girl in the group, but that doesn't make her any less. She doesn't like physical work, she does her best to avoid it and forward the work over to either her brothers or minions. Still, she is capable of fighting - dirty, that is.

 **Lemmy Koopa** \- Smallest by height, but skillful when it comes to acrobatic stunts. Lemmy and Iggy complete each other, they are the only ones in the whole group who are actually biological siblings. 

**Iggy Koopa** \- Tallest of the Koopalings. Iggy is easily distracted most of the time, but when he really puts his mind to something he deliveres 200%. He and Lemmy use their body type difference to their advantage in combat. 

**High Mage Kamek** \- Kamek is a Magikoopa - a koopa species with most tendency for magic. They can use magic without any conduits (for example wands), but it takes much more power to do so. Magikoopas aren't very attending, they prefer to be in their own company most of the time. They, like some individuals in other species that are mainly presumed as koopa minions (such as troopas, goombas, shy guys et cetera), keep mostly to themselves.   
Kamek is Bowser's adoptive father, and he has raised his son to be a future King of not only Koopa Kingdom, but even more. Bowser hasn't questioned Kamek's reasons, nor does he realize that Kamek uses Bowser to achieve goals he himself couldn't alone. Still, he loves Bowser, even though he's very hard to admit it. And he fears Bowser too, for he knows that if it came to that Bowser would easily beat him. Well, without magic, that is. 

* * *

* * *

**RECURRING CHARACTERS**

**Prince Peasley** \- The Prince of Beanbean Kingdom, a neighbor to Mushroom Kingdom. He is adventurous, very charming and friendly. Peasley is very heroic, which could get him in trouble. One might say its his pride that gets him into situations he can't handle in the end, or maybe he's got a little case of hero syndrome. Nevertheless, Peasley is loyal and kind and he holds his family, friends and his people a priority. 

**Rosalina** \- [More coming soon]

 **Professor E. Gadd** \- A ghost enthusiast and researcher. Gadd lives at the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, and he's handled all kinds of ghost sightings and removals all around Mushroom Kingdom, as well as traveled to some of the furthest Kingdoms in search of actual haunted locations. A little peculiar of a person, E Gadd is still very appreciated in his line of work. 

* * *

* * *


	3. Q & A

You can ask me anything about the AU or the story, but I reserve the rights not to answer if the question is making me uncomfortable, it's against my values, it's mean or harmful and if it's disrespectful in any way. 

* * *

* * *

** ·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ QUESTIONS & ANSWERS ABOUT MARIO SWAP ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙**

**.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .**

**// Who is the admin? //**

I am Ray Diamond, soon 26y, non-binary person from Finland. I go by the pronouns she/they. I am a Sagittarius, my Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff, and my personality type is ENFJ-T.

**// What is your art history? //**

I started drawing when I was little, so I've been drawing for almost my whole life. I started kind of an artist career in DeviantArt for over than 10 years ago, but eventually I drifted to other sites. I've got an art and cosplay blogs in Instagram, you can find me as @raydiart and @raydicos.

**//How old are Mario, Luigi and Peach?//**

I have decided to myself that Mario and Luigi are somewhere around 25-26ish, and Peach is around 24-25ish.

**//Will MarioSwap series have comics?//**

No, not by me, at least. I have just recently finished a big comic project, and as much as I love to draw, I lack the skills to draw a detailed, backgrounded comics. If someone else desires to draw my fanfiction in a comic form, I'd be willing to discuss and plan it out that way.

**.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .**


	4. Cover Art

Here I will update cover art for the fanfic, I have prepared a cover for the story as well as a cover for every part! 

New art to be added in time!

* * *

**The Fanfiction Cover**

**PART 1**

**PART 2**

**PART 3**

**PART 4**


	5. Spotify Playlist

⤿MarioSwap⤺ has a Spotify Playlist! It's mainly worked as an inspiration playlist, but I thought I'd share it with you all! 

[⤿MarioSwap⤺ SPOTIFY PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25ixrHe4HJfjcY2vlVUNOD?si=SDu7lnDeTDy_ZfPGLMxhlQ)


End file.
